Power Ranger Island
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Second in "Team Zeo"


Disclaimer: OK, guys, you know the drill. The power rangers and stuff aren`t mine. Anything else that doesn`t belong to Saban or Mrs. Keyser and Mr. Lippman (the creators of Party of Five) is mine. Such as the plot of the story and Randy Thomas. Well, on to the fic, guys! PS This is the second in a series. Read "Powers Lost, Powers Gained" first.  
  
Power Ranger Island  
  
By Jacey  
  
Jason Scott is the leader of the power rangers. The other rangers are his friends, and he cares very deeply about them. He would give his life for them. So if anything happened to them, he`d be very worried. But all of the Rangers can take care of themselves, so they weren`t expecting anything on that soft, April morning. It was a few months after they had recieved the Zeo powers, and everything had been real quiet. They were playing basketball in the park. Kimberly and Kat were watching while the guys and Trini played. Jason caught the ball that Zack threw him and dumped it into the basket. Kimberly and Kat cheered.  
  
After the game, the purple and pink rangers had lunch ready for their sweaty friends. Jason kissed Kimberly. ''Mmmm, looks good, Kim.'' He slid his arm around her waist.  
  
Tommy was kissing his girlfriend Kat. After they pulled breathlessly away, he said, ''I believe my girl helped too. Why don`t you thank her?'' He asked his best friend.  
  
Jason smiled. ''OK.'' He gave Kimberly a romance novel kiss. ''Tommy, give Kat one of those as my thanks.'' He laughed as Tommy nodded eagerly.  
  
Kimberly gasped. ''Jason, give me another one of those.'' She said, as she pulled his lips to hers.  
  
Their friends laughed. Zack said, ''Boy, guys, why don`t you spare us and get a room? That way, you won`t get arrested!''  
  
Everyone laughed. Billy said, ''Let`s all eat lunch, everyone.'' He handed Zack a plate full of food.  
  
After they had eaten, the girls decided to go to the mall while the boys continued their game of basketball. Kimberly and Kat kissed their respective boyfriends good-bye and then headed off. They walked maybe about a mile from where the boys were playing when they were attacked by Sprocket and his croonies.  
  
Kat: "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"  
  
Trini: ''Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!''  
  
Kimberly: ''Zeo Ranger Six, Purple!''  
  
They all stood before their enemies, ready for battle. Sprocket simply commanded, ''Cogs, attack!''  
  
The female rangers immediately began to fight the cogs, but there were too many. They quickly over took the rangers before they could call for help. They were sent to an island. It was definitely deserted. Kimberly picked herself off the ground and dusted off her purple miniskirt and her blue denim shirt. ''Where are we at?'' She asked, as she looked around.  
  
Kat shrugged. ''I don`t know. It looks like some kind of island.'' She tried to whip out her Zeonizer, but it wouldn`t appear. ''Guys, we can`t morph.''  
  
The three girls looked at each other. Their situation wasn`t good. Trini gulped. ''Let`s try to contact somebody.''  
  
A voice said out of nowhere, ''You girls are stuck on this island until the male rangers give up their Zeo crystals. Until they do, you`ll have to try to make it on your own.''  
  
Kimberly recognized the voice. ''Mondo! Let us off this island right now!'' She commanded, looking at the baby blue sky.  
  
Mondo laughed. ''No, silly Purple Ranger. If you wish, you may try to get off. I`m not so evil that I won`t give you a chance. All you have to do is find where my son Prince Gasket is hiding at. When you find him, you`ll have to fight him. Unmorphed. That`ll keep you busy while the young male rangers decide whether or not to give up their Zeo crystals.''  
  
As he left, the three girls looked at each other. All three knew that the task of finding Gasket and fighting him unmorphed was going to be seriously hard. Kimberly wiped a few lone tears from her cheek and Trini put her arm around her friend`s shoulder. Kat wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. ''It`s cold.''  
  
While the girls pondered their plight, the guys were just finishing their game of basketball. Jason and Zack were gloating at having wiped the floor of the team of Tommy, Randy, and Billy. Zack grinned. ''Jase and I have been playing together since we were four. We`ve devolped a sense of teamwork. You guys just couldn`t stand up to our skills.'' He dodged a hit by Tommy.  
  
Billy pushed his glasses up his nose. ''You guys played a very good game.'' He handed the basketball to Jason. Jason put it in the black and yellow bag he`d brought with him and twisted Tommy`s wrist so he could see what time it was. ''I`d better get home. Kim`s coming over, and I need to get clean. She loves snuggling when I`m freshly showered and I`ve got my Old Spice on.'' He blushed as the boys teased him, then headed for his Jeep. ''Anybody need a ride?'' He asked as he turned back around.  
  
Zack nodded. ''Hold up, Bro. I`m going to my aunt`s. Could you possibly drive over there so I can pick up my mom? I had to drop her off earlier, and then my car had to be repaired, and it won`t be ready yet, and I told her I`d try to get one of you to take me, so can you please? And besides, Curtis is spending the night, too.''  
  
Jason listened calmly, having already decided to give Zack the ride. ''Bro, chill. I`ve got you covered. C'mon, let`s go.'' He opened his Jeep door and tossed the bag in.  
  
About a half an hour later, Jason was getting seriously worried. Kimberly hadn`t shown up, and he decided to call Tommy`s to see if he had heard anything. ''Hello, Mrs. Oliver. It`s Jason. I need to speak to Tommy please.''  
  
After talking to Tommy, both were worried. Jason hung up the phone and called, ''Hey, Julia! Where are you at?'' He walked over to the stairs and yelled, ''JULIA!''  
  
His younger sister Julia came to the top of the stairs, holding a brush in one hand and baby Owen on her hip. ''Jason, I`m kind of busy. What did you need?''  
  
Jason said, ''I`m having a small crisis right now. Could you watch Owen for me? I know it`s my night to baby-sit, but this is a real emergency.''  
  
Julia shook her head. ''I`ve got a date with Justin. Sorry. Isn`t Bailey home?'' She walked down the stairs and handed Owen over.  
  
Her older brother shook his head. ''Nope. He`s at Will`s.'' He shifted Owen higher on his hip.  
  
Julia called Claudia, their youngest sister, who was eleven, to come here now. Claudia walked in from the living room. ''What?'' She asked.  
  
Her sister asked her, ''Is Charlie home?''  
  
Claudia shook her head. ''He`s out with Kirsten. Why?'' She pushed her dark brown hair back behind her ears.  
  
Jason groaned. ''I can`t take him with me. What am I going to do?'' He moaned.  
  
Julia asked, ''Can`t you call one of your friends?'' She handed the brush to Claudia and told her to run it upstairs.  
  
Jason shook his head. He had a gut feeling that this was ranger business. ''And Joe`s not home. He`s watching the resturaunt for Charlie. This is a mess.''  
  
The phone rang. Jason handed Owen to Julia and answered it. It was Zack. ''Jase, this is Ranger business. We would have used our communicators, but we know how chaotic it is over there. We need you now.''  
  
Jason said, ''It`s my night to sit for Owen, and I can`t find a replacement.''  
  
He heard talking in the background as Zack informed everyone why Jason wasn`t there yet, and then came Zack`s voice. ''Take him to my house. Curtis`ll watch him.''  
  
Jason was relieved. ''Thanks, Zack. I owe you and Curt big.'' He hung up and grabbed Owen from Julia. ''Zack`s cousin Curtis is going to baby-sit him. See you later!'' He ran into the coat closet and teleported to Zack`s front door. He rung the bell. Curtis answered it. ''Hi, Curtis. Could you do me a gigantic favor? We`re having a small emergency, and I need you to baby-sit Owen for me. If we`re not back later, say, by ten, you can keep him here or take him home. Somebody might be home by then.''  
  
Curtis smiled to himself. Jason looked so desperate. Zack had already called him, so he knew Jason had been coming over, and already had agreed to sit. ''Sure, Jase. No problem.''  
  
Jason handed Owen over and showered thank yous, I`m in debt to you forevers and instructions on him and quickly left.  
  
When Jason arrived at the Power Chamber, it was pandemonium. Tommy was throwing a fit, Zack and Randy were trying to calm him down, and Billy was searching for the girls. In the midst of all this, Mondo`s voice was immediately booming in the Power Chamber. ''Hello, Rangers. I have your girls. All are fine so far. They are on Desolate Island, but it has been known by Zordon and his team as Power Ranger Island, on account of the fact that all rangers have at least once been sent there. So that`s where your girls are, and quite frankly, that`s where they`re gonna stay until you guys give me your Zeo crystals.'' He left them to ponder that.  
  
Jason ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. ''I should have seen this coming. It`s been too quiet for too long.''  
  
Zack shook his head vehemently. ''No, way, Jase. This is so not your fault. Mondo totally shocked all of us.'' He clapped his hand on Jason`s shoulder. ''And I know you`re gonna blame yourself, cause you always have. Especially when it comes to Kim. You have always had to be her knight in shining armor even when she wasn`t your girlfriend. And she needs you now. And so do Trini and Kat. So let`s get to saving them, kay, Bro?'' He asked.  
  
Jason smiled his killer smile and nodded. ''Sure thing, Bro.''  
  
On Power Ranger Island, the girls were very worried, for they had no idea how to get off this island. They didn`t want to fight Gasket, and they couldn`t find an alternative. Kimberly realized they hadn`t tried to contact anybody yet. She pushed the button on her communicator and contacted Jason. ''Jason, it`s Kim. If you`re there, please answer me.''  
  
Through the static, to her amazement, Jason answered her, and she heard her boyfriend`s wonderful voice. ''Kim? It`s Jason. Are you guys OK?''  
  
Kimberly nearly fainted at the sound of his voice. ''Yes, Jason. We`re fine. Don`t surrender your crystals. There`s gotta be another way.''  
  
Jason responded, ''We`re working on it. But Kim, you guys, and from my point of view, especially you, are worth our Zeo crystals. As a last resort, if we have to, we`ll give them our crystals. You know we will. I would do anything for you, Kim. I love you with all of my heart and soul.'' His eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kimberly`s own eyes shone with tears. ''We`ve already tried teleporting out. Maybe you should try to trick Mondo or something. Or maybe Billy can try to teleport us out.''  
  
Kat walked over to Kimberly and put her arm around Kimberly`s shoulders. ''Jason, can I talk to Tommy, please?'' Her voice wobbled a bit.  
  
A few seconds passed, and then Tommy`s voice came through. ''Kat? Oh, Kat! Are you OK?'' He asked.  
  
Kat nearly broke down in tears at the sound of Tommy`s voice. ''I`m fine. I just wanted you to know that I love you.''  
  
There was noises in the background, and Tommy cried, ''Kat? I love you! And Billy`s found a way! I`ll see you soon, Kat! Bye!''  
  
Jason`s voice came back on. ''Kim? Billy`s found a way to get you guys off. I`ll see you soon. And Kim? I love you. Never forget that.'' With that, the connection was broken.  
  
Kimberly and Kat squealed and jumped up and down together. Trini watched with interest. ''We`re getting off!'' Kat squealed.  
  
Meanwhile, other rangers were scrambling around the Command Center. Billy was going to use the desrambler that he had used back when Jason was going in to stop the green candle. All he had to do was set it up and fix the cooridinates for Power Ranger Island. Just as he was about to leave to get it, the alarms went screeching off. Jason held his hands over his ears. Being as how they`d never had a monster attack while in the Power Chamber, they hadn`t heard the alarm bells go off.  
  
Billy laughed at the look on his friends' faces. ''It is rather loud.''  
  
Zack shook his head. ''Billy, it`s EXTREMELY loud. Much louder than the other alarms.'' He looked towards the viewing globe to see what was the matter. ''Great. Mondo`s sent a monster down! How typical! Oooh, I could easily and happily strangle him!!!!!!!!!!!'' The young man`s ebony skinned face was full of anger.  
  
Randy nodded. ''You said it, Zackman!''  
  
Jason said, ''It`s Morphin' Time!''  
  
Billy: ''Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!''  
  
Zack: ''Zeo Ranger Four, Green!''  
  
Tommy: ''Zeo Ranger Five, Red!''  
  
Randy: ''Zeo Ranger Seven, White!''  
  
Jason: ''Gold Ranger Power!''  
  
They teleported to the park, ready for battle. When they arrived, they saw millions of Rita and Zedd`s past monsters gathered around. Archerina, Gasket`s wife, was standing at the head of the brigade. ''Hello, Rangers.'' She said.  
  
Zack asked, ''Arch, does Mondo have any of his own monsters? Or must he repeat that of Rita and the Zeddster?''  
  
His friends laughed in spite of themselves. They knew Zack came up with nicknames for everything and had for years, but Zeddster was a new one. Arch wasn`t, he`d been calling Archerina that for awhile now. But in any case, it was pretty funny. Archerina gave the Green Ranger a glare. ''No, he has his own monsters. But it is not Mondo that sent these monsters down. My Gasket and I are teamed up with Rita and Lord Zedd at the moment. After we destroy you, we`re going to attack Mondo and Machina so Gasket and I may be rulers of their kingdom. It is his right.''  
  
Zack nearly fell over laughing. ''You`ve teamed with the Zeddster and Rita R? That`s the funniest thing I`ve ever heard!''  
  
Archerina was angered, and slashed out at Zack with her weapon. Zack managed to avoid it, and whipped out his Blade Blaster and shot it out of her hand.  
  
Jason said, ''OK, guys. Let`s split up. Tommy, you take those monsters over there, I`ll take this section, Billy, you take that one, Zack, you fight Archerina, and Randy, you help Zack.'' They all nodded and soon the air was filled with the noises of battle.  
  
On Power Ranger Island, the girls were trying to bide some time, so they were searching for Gasket. Trini gasped. ''Guys, I have an idea. Let`s try morphing again. If we can, it might be easier to find Gasket.''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''OK. It`s Morphin Time!''  
  
Kat: ''Zeo Ranger One, Pink!''  
  
Trini: ''Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!''  
  
Kimberly: ''Zeo Ranger Six, Purple!''  
  
To their amazement, it worked. Kimberly jumped up and punched the air. ''Trini, you`re brilliant!'' She hit the ground and then looked at both her friends. ''Let`s try to see if we can teleport to another spot on the island.'' She said.  
  
Her friends nodded, and they all pressed a button on their communicators. Unfourtunately, it didn`t work. Kat sighed. ''We`ll have to continue on foot.''  
  
Kimberly wouldn`t let this get her down. ''It`s all right, I`m sure Mondo`s sent a monster or something, so they`ll be too busy to rescue us anyway.'' She picked a direction to walk in, but it turns out they didn`t have to find Gasket. He found them.  
  
Kat clenched her teeth. ''Gasket.'' She spit the name out like it was something bad.  
  
Prince Gasket smiled at the three rangers. ''Hello, Katherine, Kimberly, and Trini. What a pleasant surprise.''  
  
Kimberly replied, ''Maybe it`s pleasant for you, but we`ve got to see your ugly face.''  
  
Gasket was angered, but her friends laughed. ''Purple Ranger, you`re trying to make me angry, aren`t you?''  
  
Kimberly`s answer was filled with scorn. ''Oh, yeah. That`s my mission in life. To tick Prince Gasket off. Boy, am I gonna go places!''  
  
This angered him more. ''Let`s stop this bickering and fight. I have no problem with destroying you!''  
  
Kimberly pulled out her weapons. ''I have no problem destroying you, either.''  
  
They faced off, then they began trading blows. Kim was an experienced ranger, and she also had been getting lessons from Jason, Zack, and Tommy in martial arts. So she was able to keep up with Gasket better than she had before. He was noticing, too. ''My dear Kimberly, your fighting skills have improved. Are you taking lessons with Macho Boyfriend?''  
  
Kimberly gave a mighty blow, knocking Gasket to the ground. ''Don`t you ever call him that again!''  
  
Her friends cheered her and Trini got out her own weapons and said, ''Need any help, Kim? He`s getting on my nerves.''  
  
Kimberly stepped aside. ''Sure, girlfriend! Just make sure you hurt him real bad.''  
  
Trini and Kimberly began taking turns at fighting Gasket. He was outnumbered, and all three girls could tell he was getting tired. Kat pulled out her weapons and joined in the fight. She gave Gasket a mighty blow and he flipped head over heels. Kat grinned. ''Hey, girls. Look, he`s falling all over himself to bow to us.'' Her friends giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Randy, and Billy were all fighting Archerina. The monsters had been disposed of, but Archerina just wouldn`t go away. Zack fell after a hard blow and said, ''Dang, Arch, you`re gettin good. You actually hurt me with that last blow.'' He was rewarded with a laugh from his friends.  
  
Jason helped him up and said, ''Zack, you know she`s been practicing. She and Gasket have to cause we whoop their butt every time.''  
  
This angered Archerina, and she was about to attack them when she was suddenly teleported back. The Rangers shrugged and teleported to the Command Center, not worried. They knew she`d be back later.  
  
When they arrived in the Command Center, Zordon said, ''Only two of you need go to save Kimberly, Katherine, and Trini. Would anyone like to volunteer?''  
  
Almost involuntarily, Jason and Tommy immediately volunteered. Billy said, ''You must be careful. We don`t know what the girls will be doing. Since they were supposed to find Gasket, you`d better stay morphed. Are you ready?'' Billy set the controls to Power Ranger Island.  
  
Tommy and Jason nodded. ''Let `er rip, Billy.'' Tommy said, looking at Jason, who quickly nodded again.  
  
Billy replied, ''OK. Jason, you know what to do.'' He pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
Jason carefully stepped forward and through the descrambler, Tommy following suit. They arrived on what they assumed must be Power Ranger Island. Tommy looked around and said, ''I can see why they call this Desolate Island. It certainly looks desolate enough.''  
  
His best friend nodded. ''Yeah, but our girls are on it.''  
  
They began to walk around the island, not only getting a feel of it, but also looking for the girls. Jason kept a weary eye out. He wasn`t taking any chances.  
  
Meanwhile, Kimberly, Trini, and Kat were celebrating their victory over Gasket. After taking the beating he`d recieved, he teleported away, saying he`d get them next time. They all demorphed and were wondering what to do next, when Kimberly spotted a couple of figures walking towards them. She gave a squeal as she saw who they were. She ran across the space between them and lept into Jason`s arms. He demorphed and they kissed. Tommy gave Kat and Trini a hug, and all three of them watched Kimberly and Jason`s reunion. Kat giggled. ''It`s like they`ve been seperated for a month.''  
  
Tommy grinned. ''Well, Kat, when you`ve got what they`ve got, it probably seemed like it.''  
  
Later, at the Command Center, Zordon was welcoming Kimberly, Trini, and Kat back. Kimberly, with Jason`s arm draped around her shoulders, grinned. ''We`re glad to be back.''  
  
Zack smiled. ''Now we`ve been through this, I wonder what else Mondo has stored for us.''  
  
Jason said, ''Well, I think we`ve handled things pretty well. I mean, it`s only his second attack.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''I know. We`re awesome. I`m so ready for the next battle.''  
  
The Rangers looked at each other and smiled. They were ready for the next battle. Whatever it was, they were ready. And they`d do it as a team. Team Zeo. 


End file.
